deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Lucitor Vs Flame Princess
Description SVTFOE Vs Adventure Time. Two pyrokinetics cartoon teenage rulers, that have dated the protagonist go head to head! Who's flame will live on in this battle of fire? Introduction Chaos: Fiction has a lot of fire users Destination: And let's just say if you date one, try not to break up with them, especially if they're royalty Chaos: That's the case for Tom Lucitor, Star is demonic Ex-Ex-Boyfriend Destination: And Flame Princess, the queen of the fire kingdom and Ex-Girlfriend to Finn The Human Chaos: He's Destination and i am Chaos Destination: And it is our job to uncover each combatants armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Tom Lucitor Destination: If you were born in the deep depths of hell, it's kind of a given you'd be a bad boyfriend Chaos: Meet Tom, demon prince of the underworld and Star's Ex-Ex-Boyfriend Destination: Let's just say the two have a complicated relationship ship at this point considering one of the times they ran to each other he set a whole party on fire because he wanted to dance Chaos: Oh right, his anger problems, let's just said Tom is angry 24/7, he has been shown to be getting calmer though Destination: Now he's become a good member of the cast! Despite his sorta-rivalry with a karate kid Chaos: A lot of people think that rivalry is actually another thing, but we won't mention those people, instead let's go to the fun part. His abilities Destination: Tom is a fire user, which makes sense because he was born in hell, luckily enough this son of Satan isn't evil Chaos: His fire is strong enough to propel himself into the air! Not that he needs it since he can do it on his own, i can't believe he can fly~ Destination: Let it be know that he has the power to consume entire rooms with flames, his control over fire is incredibly precise! Chaos: Still, while fire is the main theme for the matchup Tom has another abilities, like summoning an Axe which was shown during the battle against Meteora Destination: It's true, he is skilled in summoning demonic monsters in the midst of battle! That and his mild level of teleportation could help him get out of any type of problem Chaos: He also has telekinesis that he used to levitate some balls, hehe, during Ping-pong game with Marco, he also has Necromancy that he used once to bring the deceased movie star from Hand to Hand to Hand... Mackie Hand? I'm guessing his ancestors could see the future Destination: Not to mention it is hard to take this guy out due to his limb regeneration! Although, a devil having a healing factor does make sense Chaos: Just look at our boy Dante, to know more Destination: Luckily after help from a calm guy and a bunny, Tom turned his life around to become one of the protagonists! Chaos: But just because he's no longer as angry as he was before doesn't mean you should take him lightly, because he not only has an arsenal of abilities, this guy survived a party!!! Wait, just a party? I expected this guy to be more impressive Destination: Not just that, he survived a party which was strong enough to destroy a universe! Don't underestimate this guy, especially when he has sealing spells at his aid! Chaos: He can even manipulate earth as shown when he trapped Meteora, but enough about powers, let's look into Tom is feats to see if he has what it takes to survive Destination: To start off, he was able to survive getting frozen alive by Star. Which is pretty rare for a fire manipulator Chaos: He also survived a piece of granite from its sealing spell hitting him and he even took a punch from Meteora in monster form, but can he give as much as he takes? Destination: Well, considering his fire is strong enough to carry him, I'd say so! Even if we round it down to about 100 pounds his fire really tough! Chaos: Now back to the fact that this guy survived a punch from Meteora, she was strong enough to send St. Olga flying with one punch, that a whole building by the way Destination: So a punch by her must have really hurt! He's lucky he didn't end up extinguished Chaos: He's the kind of demon you don't want to anger, unless you want a toasty make over Flame Princess Flame Princess Intermission Battle Results Next Time Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies